


I Dreamed A Dream

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kilts, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Smut, bagpipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Crowley is visiting you in your dreams...or are you drawn into his? There is Crowley in a Kilt.Warnings: Crowley is wearing a kilt and trying to seduce you in your dreams. Smut is so going to wait for you in the second part.
Relationships: Crowley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Is this the real world?

After a week long hunt, you wanted nothing more than to fall onto your bed in the bunker and sleep for 24 hours straight, but sadly, Dean got a call. You were almost back at Lebanon, when his phone rang, the „Highway to Hell“ ring tone indicating the mysterious Crowley was asking for attention.

You had never met the King of Hell, the brothers usually made sure to only see him, when you were safe at home at the bunker.

„Crowley!“ Dean snarled into his phone, absolutely not happy about the call. While you sat up in the backseat, hoping to hear some of the conversation, Sam rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat.

Pushing the mobile closer to his ear, the older hunter eyed you through the rear view mirror. „Can’t that wait for another couple of hours?“

The muffled answer was followed by a groan and an annoyed look at his brother. „Okay! We’ll stop at the bar, but we only have a couple of minutes,“ he finally sighed, before hanging up.

„Guess, the shower has to wait for half an hour. I gotta see that guy and talk about the rogue demons. You can wait in the car, (Y/N).“ Dean stated, taking the next exit and driving towards a small town, only an hour away from your home.

„No fucking chance! I’m coming with you and have a well earned drink or I just might short-out Baby and go home on my own,“ you threatened your friend and fellow hunter.

„Alright, but you go and sit at the bar. I don’t want this ‘creature’ anywhere near you,“ his face was stern and as much as you wanted to argue with him, you knew, he might just do a u-turn and head straight for the bunker if you insisted in taking part in the meeting.

„Fine,“ you huffed, memorizing the case for later, eager to finally see the man, the Winchesters were so concerned about.

The brothers got out first in the parking lot and headed into the bar. You followed them after five minutes, trying not to let your eyes search the room as you sat down on the small end of the bar, ordering a double whiskey.

When you finally allowed yourself to let your gaze wander around the crowd, you found dark eyes, looking straight at you.

A middle aged man was sitting with your boys, heads low in conversation, but his gaze was burning, forbidding you to look away. A tiny smirk was playing at the corners of his mouth, like he knew you belonged to Sam and Dean.

A hot rush of arousal shot right into your core, making you press your thighs together.

When he finally dropped his stare, you looked at your drink in confusion. What the hell just happened? You weren’t one to fall for the next drop dead gorgeous guy, but this man had you hot and bothered with just one look.

Downing the drink, you refused to look at the booth where the three men sat again and instead decided to finally listen to Dean and wait outside.

Leaning back against the side of the Impala, you could still feel the dark eyes on you, the memory making you shiver.

Thankfully, the Winchesters emerged from the bar within the next ten minutes without the King of Hell in tow. Silently, you sat in the backseat, watching the landscape flow by as you neared home.

Sam turned in his seat, looking at you quizzically. It wasn’t your way to stay silent and not ask a million questions about their meeting, but when you yawned, he just smiled at you. „We’ll be home in an hour. You can sleep. I’ll wake you up or just carry you to your room,“ he promised.

Closing your eyes, you found yourself back at the bar, the eyes of Crowley capturing your gaze, a promise hidden in his gaze.

Back at the bunker, you stumbled out of the car, not caring about your duffel. You had a fresh pajama in your room and all you could focus on was falling into bed.

As soon as your head hit the pillow your lights went out and you fell into a deep slumber, not expecting to dream about anything.

You instantly knew it was a dream, but it all felt so real. The fresh grass under your bare feet as you stood in front of a small cottage at the end of the world. At least, it felt like it. Nothing, but rich green hills were around the small stone house you stood in front of.

Suddenly, you heard a tone, making you turn around and look at the top of a hill.

The sound of a bagpipe was coming closer and as you focused your eyes, you saw a figure appearing at the top of the hill.

It was a man, you decided. A man with flowing hair and wearing a kilt, slowly making his way down the hill. The tunes became a melody and you heard yourself humming the song. „Mull of Kintyre“ has been the song of your parents, but you never heard it like that. The notes waved through the air, caressing your ears along with your skin.

The stranger came slowly down the hill, walking into your direction. You could now see that he had a beard, barely more than a scruff, covering his chin and jaw.

You took a step into his direction, now recognizing you wore a long dress, made of linen, a corset underneath and some kind of knickers. Looking down at yourself, you found out you were dressed like a peasant woman from the 19th century.

Before you could think it over, your gaze was again captured by the man, still walking in your direction. He was now close enough for you to get a glimpse of his face.

Your breath hitched. It was not a complete stranger. You’ve seen his face before, but in a very different surrounding.

Crowley! Beside his longer hair and the beard, it was without doubt the King of Hell. The sound of the bagpipes grew louder with every step he took until he was a mere meter away. Lowering the musical instrument and finally putting it down on a bench right next to you, he showed a devilish smirk.

Bowing, he took one of your hands in his and kissed it shortly. „Milady.“

To your own surprise, you curtsied, smiling up at him through your lashes and allowed him to lead you inside the small cottage.

Your heart was hammering in your chest as you stood in front of the fire place in the bigger of the two rooms of the cottage.

A ham was hanging from the ceiling along with some garlic braids and dried herbs. It was a functional room, having the fire place, an iron stove, a wooden table with some chairs and an armchair, covered in fur. The only door led to your Spartan bedroom, with nothing more than a simple bed and a wooden commode in it.

To give your dream some credit, you didn’t feel like you’ve been living without the comforts of modern times. Your body was shaved and your skin smooth from the use of your favorite body butter. It might seem odd, to have the best of both worlds, but this was a dream, so you didn’t question it for longer than a spare second.

The man in front of you stepped even closer, raising his right hand to lead a trail with his index finger from your temple over your jaw, down your throat until he reached the top of the valley of your breasts. Due to the corset, your cleavage was prominent and obviously tempting for the King of Hell.

Taking his eyes off of you, he scanned the room, finally staring at the wooden door of your bedroom.

„Close your eyes, darling,“ he whispered, leaning in, so his breath fanned over your ear.

With a shiver, you obliged, letting him drag you through the only door and into your well known bedroom. You didn’t waste a second thought at if you should do this. Your body was screaming and begging for this man and deep down you knew it was only a dream, so why bother?

In your bedroom, Crowley moved so he was standing behind you, the heat of his body seeping into your back, his hands traveling from your shoulders down your arms until he took your hands and placed them just above your belly, his warm ones covering yours.

„Open your eyes…if you dare,“ his voice was rough and is accent washed over you like a hot breeze.

Slowly raising your heavy lids, you were faced with a room that was yours, but not really. The decor had changed. Instead of lavender bouquets, heavy chains were hanging from the ceiling and the once single bed with a simple woolen blanket on it was now a double with a thick mattress and softly looking pillows, covered in black silk.

„No need to stretch this peasant world to the limits.“ The heavy accented voice murmured as hot lips found your pulsing point, licking over it and finally sucking on it as you let your head fall back against Crowley’s shoulder.


	2. Or is it just fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut.
> 
> warnings: smut, oral, fucking

As you leaned back into Crowley, he took advantage and grabbed your spilling breasts over the fabric of the corset and linen dress. Nibbling on your neck, he glanced down over your shoulder.

„What a tempting view, dear. I have to confess, I was imagining something like this when I spotted you at the bar. Can’t believe the Winchesters were actually stupid enough to let you come into my view,“ he murmured, kneading the soft flesh and making you moan.

It took you some time to really understand what the King of Hell just said, but the moment your brain caught up, you turned around and stepped back, pushing his hands away when he wanted to get a hold of you again.

„Wait! I thought this was a dream! MY dream! And I would never dream about you talking about the Winchesters.“ You slowly backed away, making your way to the door, not even daring to blink.

When this wasn’t a dream, you were neck deep into one of the mind fucking games, Dean warned you about.

Crowley raised his hands and slowly took a step in your direction. „I’m not going to murder you, if that is what you fear, but I had to see you and the brothers wouldn’t let me…“

„No!“ you shouted, grabbing the doorknob behind your back. „I don’t want to be part of one of your fucked up games. Just because you obviously can come into my dreams, I’m not going to play along. I’m not your fuck toy!“

With that, you turned the knob and dash out of the door, right through your living room, pushing the arm chair over behind you. As you made it outside, you heard the demon curse as he stumbled over the piece of furniture.

„Wait, (Y/N)!“ he called after you. „I didn’t mean to…“ but you didn’t listen, running around the corner of the cottage, knowing you’d be in plain sight, if you tried to escape over the hills.

Pressing your back against the cold stone, you listened to his footsteps, but all you could hear was your own thundering heartbeat. So you waited for him, jumping from somewhere and attacking you with all he was worth.

What you didn’t expect, was Crowley slowly walking into your line of sight, circling the cottage with some distance. As soon, as he spotted you, he froze as if he was scared you’d run again like a frightened animal.

„I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to scare you. But when I saw you tonight in that bar, there was something…something at you that just sang to me. I wanted to see you, talk to you, touch you, but I knew moose and squirrel would have never allowed it. So I took advantage of your sleep and following you in this dream for you, hoping you wouldn’t see through it immediately.“

Frowning, you stared at the King of Hell for a moment, letting his words sink in.

„You mean, this whole surrounding is entirely my idea? You didn’t create it?“ You didn’t know why you asked exactly this question first, but it was as good as any other of the million ones that ran through your head.

To your surprise, the dark haired man chuckled. „Believe me, I wasn’t prepared for finding myself in a kilt and with bagpipes. Your mind is really interesting. I can’t wait to see, what else it has stored.“

„Well, Sam told me about your origin and I always wondered what Scots wore under their kilts…“ you grinned, interrupting yourself quickly. „But that’s not the point. You followed me and took advantage of me! I would have probably slept with you, not even knowing this wasn’t at least some kind of real!“

„But in your dream you were willing to let me touch you, turn you on until you were a dripping mess in my arms.“ His voice was low and seductive, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

Suddenly, your throat felt dry as you remembered the way he made you feel back in the bedroom of your dream home.

„You didn’t even run, when you saw the chains,“ he whispered, slowly coming closer. „I saw the way you reacted to me at the bar. I could practically smell your arousal. Admit it, you want me as much as I want you. You want me to rip that bloody corset and have you coming on my fingers…my tongue…my cock.“

He was by now standing right in front of you, as close as possible without touching you.

You couldn’t deny the waves of arousal that shot through you while you stared at him and listened to his words.

„This is still your dream. If you want me to go, just make me vanish. You can do that. You are the one with all the powers in here.“ Crowley leaned in, whispering in your ear, his breath tickling your skin.

„Oh, fuck it!“ you cursed, letting all logic go as you grabbed him by his ears and pulled his lips down to meet yours.

With a growl, the demon wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you flush to his, your breasts flattened against his chest, his hips meeting yours, letting you feel his arousal.

„I’d say, there isn’t much under that kilt,“ you murmured against his lips, earning a nip to your lower lip.

„Not much? Say that again, when I’m buried balls deep in you, love!“ His threat made your core pulse.

„Do we have to walk back into the bedroom or can you just zap us there?“ you asked, pressing yourself against him.

„It’s your dream, love. You have all the control. Just think of what you want to have and it will happen. I have no powers here…only the ones you allow me.“

With a pleased smirk, you closed your eyes in concentration. When you opened them again, you were standing at the foot of your bed, the man in front of you gloriously naked.

„I like the way you are thinking, but may I ask why you are still fully clothed?“ A laugh erupted from his chest that was covered with soft dark hair, leading down to his navel.

„I always wanted to have a corset ripped from me,“ you confessed with a nervous edge.

„I’d love to be of assistance here!“ With that, Crowley gripped the back of your corded corset and tore it off in one swift motion, causing your dress to fall down to your feet, leaving you only in white knickers.

When you pushed your shoulders back, to offer him your bare chest, the King of Hell didn’t hesitate to bend down and capture a nipple with his hot lips, letting his tongue flicking over it until you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

One hand cradled the neglected boob in his hand, pinching and pulling, the other came around you, to squeeze your behind.

A moan fell from your lips and you pushed your right hand into his hair to tuck at the short strands. Your left hand traveled down his side and sneaked between your bodies, eager to know if the rumors about what he sold his soul for were right.

As you wrapped your hand around his hard cock, Crowley groaned, bucking his hips into your grip. „You were right, honey…I will never say again there is not much under your kilt,“ you murmured, licking along the shell of his ear, pumping the impressive length.

Guiding you backwards, the demoniac man pushed you down onto the bed, making you lose your grip on him. Towering above you, he smirked down at you.

„Are you allowing me to take the lead? I’d want you out of this surprisingly attractive knickers and tied up, so I can make you squirm on my tongue.“

Knowing, you could free yourself at any time or just send him away with your will, you nodded frantically. This promised to be a game you’d love to play.

Crowley walked around the bed, dragging you up by your shoulders until he was able to fasten the chains around your wrists and secure them to the headboard. Even without his powers he was a master and you couldn’t wriggle out of your bounds.

In a moment, he was back at you, licking the underside of your boobs, his hands tickling your sides on their way down, making you squirm.

Before you knew it, he had his fingers hooked in the waistband of your underpants and dragged them down your legs, following the movement with his lips.

His hands grabbed your thighs and spread them wide, his beard brushing against the inside of your legs.

Lifting your head, you could see his grinning face close to your waiting pussy. „I can already see your glistening wetness, (Y/N). And we haven’t even started.“ At your groan, he leaned closer, letting you feel his breath ghosting over your wet folds.

„Can’t wait to taste you, make you beg for me.“ His words made you push up your hips in need.

He didn’t tease you, instead he immediately went for your clit and licked decreasing circles around it until he sucked it between his lips.

The mewl, that escaped your lips turned into a high pitched scream when he pushed two of his fingers deep into you, crooking them until he found the sweet spot that made you arch your hips up.

„Fuck! Crowley! Crap! Ooooh…fuck!“ you cursed, feeling yourself tumbling into the abyss of your orgasm.

That was a new record, you thought, before all you could see were bright colors and you clenched down around his fingers.

When you could focus again, you were met by his proud grin as the demon hovered over you. Opening your mouth to say something, you were silenced by his burning kiss, smearing your juices over your chin, letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

„So, what’s next?“ he asked playfully, arching an eyebrow.

„Hell and heaven, just fuck me!“ you growled.

Teasing your dripping cunt with the tip of his cock, he tilted his head to the side. „I wanted to make you beg, not demand…try again. Love,“ he chuckled, pushing the tip in, only to withdraw when you raised your hips to get him deeper.

He did that a few times until you finally overcame your pride. „Fuck! Crowley! Please! Oh, please fuck me! I want you! All of that glorious dick deep inside me. Wanna come again!“ Your voice was thick with want and you stared right into his clouded eyes.

„That’s it, darling!“ he growled before pushing into you until be bottomed out.

Throwing your head back into the pillows, you felt him withdrawing only to slam back into you. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist, making him go deeper.

Every stroke made you moan and brought you closer to the edge, his rough voice sending shivers down your spine. „So warm and wet…so eager…so good for me!“

The feeling of his length moving in and out of you made your brain melt and you couldn’t grab a coherent thought.

„Yes! More! Please…so close…uuuuhn!“

Lifting one of your legs up over the crook of his arm, you were spread open even more, allowing Crowley an angle that made sparks explode inside your head.

„Right there, darling…I can feel you clench around me! Come for me!“ he growled, bringing his head down, to pull your lower lip between his teeth.

When his hips stuttered and he fucked you deep into the mattress, you flew over the edge, his name coming in a broken tone from your throat.

With a yelled „(Y/N)!“, he stilled, buried as deep into you as possible and he shook above you, experiencing his own orgasm.

You could hear a ring in your ears as he pulled out and fell down next to you, reaching up to release your arms from the chains.

Instead of fading, the ring became louder with every second and you felt yourself losing the grip on your dream.

The world faded until everything was black. The only thing that was still there was the loud and repeated ring.

It took you several minutes to realize, the sound came from your alarm clock. With an angered grunt, you grabbed the annoying object from your bedside table and threw it against the wall of your bedroom.

The first thing you realized when you came to your senses, was the wetness between your thighs and the burning need in your body.

You just had mind blowing sex, but sadly only in your dreams. Turning around in your bed, you thought about Crowley. Where was he and was he as horny as you were?

Only one way to find out, you decided, grabbing your phone from under your pillow. You didn’t have his number, but calling 666 seemed like a good idea.

After the second ring, you were greeted with a rough accented voice. „I knew you’d think of a way to contact me. Just step out of that fucking bunker and I’ll make our shared dream come true.“

Throwing on some clothes, you knocked at Dean’s door, yelling something about a shopping trip and were up the stairs to the front door a moment later.

The moment, you stepped out the door, two strong arms wrapped around your middle and a rough voice whispered your name. „(Y/N)! Finally!“


End file.
